The present invention refers to a flanged hub for a motor vehicle wheel.
With reference to FIG. 1, a flanged hub of conventional design for a wheel of a motor vehicle forms, in a single piece, a cylindrical central part 11 with which a bearing unit (not shown) is coupled, a radial flange 12 for fastening to a wheel (not shown), a tubular appendix 13 projecting from the axially outer side of the hub 10, and having an outer cylindrical surface 14 for centering the wheel. The wheel is steadily secured to the flange 12 by tightening fastening bolts inserted through axial bores 15 formed through the flange 12.
As the vehicle is travelling along a bend, the wheel tends to incline at an angle different from 90° with respect to the central axis of rotation x, consequently deflecting the flange 12 to which it is fixed.
Repeated oscillations of the flange on either side with respect to a geometrical plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation can create fatigue and therefore cracks resulting from repeated or cyclic bending stresses in the root portion 13a that joints the appendix 13 to the cylindrical part 11.